This invention relates to an electric power generator.
In general, a conventional electric power generator comprises coils and permanent magnets is shown in FIG. 1. Such a conventional generator however has low efficiency due to reactive power, generated by induced current on the rotor during driving. The reactive power is discharged in an orthogonal direction to the magnetic field applied.